


Naruto Uzumaki - Billionaire Extraordinaire

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Asshole villagers, Business Savy, Gen, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Multiple identities, Naruto Gets Rich, Plotbunnies, Secret Identity, Story Cuts Off Suddenly, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Naruto died during the Great Shinobi War.Kami gave him another chance.He's not gonna waste time. But he might make a bit of money in the mean time, and if it improves Konoha, and her relations with other nations, then what's the harm?





	Naruto Uzumaki - Billionaire Extraordinaire

Naruto moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was met with the ceiling of his room back at the Sarutobi estate. That was unusual since he hadn’t stayed in this room since he was a child.

**Kit! Can you hear me! KIT!!!**

_I hear ya. Stop yelling..._

**Thank Kami... you’ve been out for a week. What’s the last thing you remember?**

_Um... oh... the war..._

**Right... we died. Kami gave you a second chance. You were supposed to be thrown out of the estate at the beginning of the week but you fell ill. They haven’t been able to wake you. Actually, I got a visit from a Yamanaka. They thought I had something to do with you being unconscious. He was surprised by how concerned I was about you.**

“Naruto?”

Naruto turned his eyes and spotted a face he never thought he would see again. “Jiji...” his voice was weak and dry.

Hiruzen almost rushed over and carefully pulled Naruto onto his lap. “You’re awake...” he gently drew the boy into a hug. “I was worried.”

Naruto turned his head into the old man and cried. Not the loud, heavy crying a child usually does but a soft weeping. It was almost ten minutes before a woman appeared in the doorway. “Oh good. It’s awake. You can get rid of it now.”

“Iroha.”

“Father. I don’t want it near my baby. Get rid of it.”

Naruto half turned to look. He remembered her. Iroha. She was Jiji’s daughter. Konohamaru’s mother. She hated him and had him kicked out of the house as soon as she found out she was pregnant. If he remembered right, her husband died in duty a few days ago and she blamed him for it, using the baby as an excuse to finally be rid of him.

“Iroha, we’ve had this discussion. Naruto is unwell. He’s not going anywhere.” Naruto half closed his eyes and leant heavily against the old man. He really was exhausted. “Naruto?”

Naruto slowly lifted his head. “Ji...ji...”

Hiruzen gently set him back down on the bed and Naruto let his head lol back, slipping back to sleep.

.oOo.

Naruto sat up in the bed. He looked around the room. It had been a week since he’d first woken up. He was now recovered, though he tired easily. He knew Iroha would get him kicked out or kill him and he couldn’t take that risk. Not when he was so young.

**Are you sure you can take on the streets again?**

_Just like last time._

**You were older last time.**

_I’m not going back to that orphanage. If I can learn the henge I can get a job, open a bank account, I can get off the streets. I just can’t stay here._

Kurama was silent for a while. **I know somewhere you can go... but it’ll be dangerous. Most of the entrances are in training ground 44. There are a few out of it. One is behind the First Hokage’s stone face. Can you get up there?**

_No problem._

.oOo.

It turned out to be a bit of a problem. Naruto eventually got up and lay on his back, breathing heavily. “I didn’t realise... I was so shitty... as a kid...”

**Tell me about it. I was mostly asleep around this time since nothing interesting ever happened to you so I forgot how utterly useless you are.**

_Well gee, thanks. Anyway, now what? I’m behind the ear..._

**Alright, there’s a rock just behind you with a spiral pattern on it. Spread a bit of blood on it and go inside.**

Naruto sighed and pushed himself up. He carefully made his way over to the small carving and bit his thumb. After two minutes of chewing he eventually drew blood and wiped it on the rock. _Curse my soft and supple baby skin._ He walked forwards down the tunnel and eventually came across another room. It was circular with a soft blue carpet with a red rug in the middle, both with a spiral pattern on.

He spent a good fifteen minutes exploring the nearby rooms, not venturing too far down the corridors. He eventually found an office and stared blankly at the wall opposite the door. “Is this...”

**The Uzumaki Tunnels. This place and everywhere it’s attached to. See training ground 44?**

“Wow... that looks like a spiders web.”

**It was built as a safe house for if the village is ever under attack. The doors in are in the training ground itself or the one passage way from inside the tunnels themselves. Anyway, make yourself at home in this bit. We’ll be living here from now on. Once you’ve settled in, we can begin your training.**

.oOo.

Naruto made sure to pop back to the village and see the Hokage at least once a day. The climb was good practice and it assured the old man that he was okay. It took him a few days to relearn the henge jutsu but once he had he was able to go to the village henged and made a fake identity.

Thankfully he didn’t need to steal food since the tunnels had rooms that were equipped with various seals giving them their own sealed environment, creating a multitude of green houses. A couple had different types of food and vegetables but mostly they were herbs with medicinal properties or used in poisons.

Naruto was picking some apples one day when he spotted the seals out of the corner of his eye and had an idea.

_What if I make greenhouses like this in Suna? I could earn a lot of money from it and it would improve the standard of living there, with fresh fruit and vegetables. They are our ally and if I can better the relations between us they would be less likely to invade us._

Kurama perked up in the seal. **That is actually a very good idea.**

_I have my moments. I won’t be able to do it for a while though..._

.oOo.

The first thing Naruto did the next morning was to go to the bank and create an account. Kurama Ōtsutsuki. He then began to build his business in seals. The first thing he did was advertise for civilian properties, shatter proof windows.

As his prices were low and affordable some of the civilians in the poorer areas came to him. Once he’d done a few homes other’s started coming to him. Within two weeks he’d made a name for himself and publicly announced doing the windows in the slums, free of charge.

**Why do it for free?**

_Those people can’t afford to have their windows protected but they get broken all the time and they have to either replace them or board them up. At least with this, they won’t have to keep buying new windows. Plus, it gives me a good name._

.oOo.

While Naruto worked on his sealing business he also bought stock and shares in several companies under another name, Naruko Ōtsutsuki, the wife of Kurama Ōtsutsuki.

**And why are you doing this? These people are on the civilian council. I thought you hated them?**

_I do. This means, if they do anything to me, I can pull out and cause their company to collapse, losing them their livelihood. It’s cruel, but they disserve it._

**Evil... I like it.**

.oOo.

By the end of the year Naruto had several different identities, all doing big things for Konoha. His seals business had moved from windows to strengthening buildings structure, making them Shinobi proof. Which was a good thing in a Shinobi village. His biggest payout was when the Hokage hired him to put extra seals on the village walls.

He was now ready to expand his business out of the village.

He had finally relearned the Shadow Clone Jutsu and found a variant of it in the Uzumaki Library. It created solid clones that could take all but a fatal wound before dispelling. He used these all the time now, able to expand his business with more ‘employees’.

He had several other businesses as well. Kurama Ōtsutsuki had the sealing business.

Naruko Ōtsutsuki had investments in the businesses of almost all the businesses in Konoha now. Since Naruto had so many identities and all of them practically breathed Ramen, Ichiraku’s ramen had a huge boost in business. That, along with Naruko’s investments, meant they now owned a much larger establishment and were earning a much larger income.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki owned a fashion business, selling clothes for any occasion. Clothes for the upper class, stylish clothes for the poor, casual clothes, formal, weddings, bridal wear, festivals, anything really. Her Konoichi section was her most successful though. It sold clothes that a Konoichi could use under any situation that had hidden pockets for weapons, was easy to move and fight in, but was still suitable for those missions that required a Konoichi’s touch. Her Shinobi section was good, but not as extensive. Women needed a lot of choice.

Karura Okada was a blacksmith. Naruto had several of his clones in the village’s blacksmiths’ shops learning the trade. He didn’t ask any of them to divulge their own secrets, explaining that his grandfather was a blacksmith and had left everything to him but he needed to know the basics first. Once he had that down he began his business. He made a lot of things for the civilians, tools of a trade, cutlery, silverware and things like that. He also had an extensive Shinobi section that was constantly competing with a rival company, Dragon Blades, in creating the best weapons.

Asura Misawa owned an apothecary. He sold flowers to the Yamanaka Flower Shop if they didn’t have some use to him. He sold Poisons and antidotes to the T&I Department, Antidotes and healing salves to the hospital and various things to Shinobi. They were all able to buy Healing Salves and Antidotes but the only ones able to buy the poisons were those with a licence to use them (as they didn’t want Shinobi unskilled in poisons to kill themselves by accident).

Indra Yanagi owned the village’s largest restaurant. He had several different menus depending on the client. Civilians had regular food but Shinobi had food that was specially designed to give them the nutrients they needed to keep their highly active lifestyle. He also had a menu that was perfect for the Akamichi family, earning his restaurant a high rating.

Yuichi Shimaoka owned an interior design company that regularly did charity work, refurbishing homes of people who couldn’t afford much but needed the help. Just last week he completely re-did the home of a family living at the edge of town. The grandfather was a retired Shinobi with one leg, the mother had a life long illness of some kind and was raising her three children without her late husband, who had died weeks previously to illness.

Katé Tsutomu owned a charity organisation that regularly did various things around the village. Naruto barely had to use any of his own money for this as many people often donated. Katé was an overly kind woman who was constantly seen around the village doing fund raisers for things like the hospital or the orphanage. She was constantly donating food to the orphanage since Naruto clearly remembered the food there. Not that he ever got any but he remembered what the other children had to put up with.

Creating all those identities was harder than he had expected, since he couldn’t just make a clone, henge it and send it off. He’d had to speak to jiji about it and made face papers for each of his identities, creating backgrounds, birth certificates and anything else that might be useful. Each of them was fully registered as a resident of Konoha.

And none of them could be traced back to Naruto.

.oOo.

Kurama Ōtsutsuki stood in the Konoha missions office and looked at the Jōnin he had been assigned for his escort to Suna. “Pleasure to meet you, Mister Hatake.”

Kakashi looked up at him over his book. “Yo.” And looked back down again.

Naruto made a mental note to write better books. He sighed. “Shall we go? I would like to be there as soon as I can.”

Kakashi nodded and turned. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed. They walked to the edge of the village where Kakashi stopped. “Do you have everything you need.”

Naruto nodded. “Yes. Now let’s get going shall we?” Once out of the village he took to the trees, a surprised Kakashi hesitating for a moment before following.

“How...”

“I’ve had chakra training. Obviously. I’m a seals expert. I needed to hire an escort since I’m not so good at fighting but I do know how to use chakra.”

Kakashi nodded, book now secured away. They travelled in complete silence until they got to Suna, minus the few words shared while setting up camp. Naruto wasn’t sure what to think. He had hired an escort, asking the Hokage for anyone who needed a vacation since the mission would take a while. This Kakashi... he was completely different to the man Naruto knew when he first became a Genin. He was... cold, distant. It was only a few more years before he graduated...

He shook himself as they approached the canyon leading into Suna.

“Halt. State your name and order of business.” The rather bored guard at the entrance stopped them. They handed over their papers and let the guard examine them. “Alright, as Shinobi you will both have a guard trailing you at all times. Just a precaution I assure you.”

Naruto nodded. “Of course, of course.” They headed into the village and Naruto turned to Kakashi. “We’ll get a hotel room each but after that, I don’t care what you do. Just be ready to leave when I say so.” The masked Shinobi nodded and pulled his book out. Naruto easily found a hotel and booked two rooms before heading off. He made an appointment to see the Kazekage and was happy they had an availability today. He sat in the lobby waiting, reading over some documents while he waited, conscious of his guard hiding in the shadows.

He deliberately turned to the man and waved, making him uncomfortable before turning back to his work.

It was two hours later that he was called in.

This was the first time he had seen the Kazekage, Gaara’s father. He looked younger then he was expecting, with hair the same colour as Kankurō. The man looked at him over his desk, “So, Kurama Ōtsutsuki. What can I do for you?”

“Well, Kazekage-sama. It’s more what I can do for you and your village.” He walked over and placed the blueprints on the table. “I understand your biggest expense is importing food. This can assist with that. My Clan has a number of seals that can ensure these are completely sealed from outside influence. We have some inside some underground chambers and the seals imitate natural light. I have seals that can guard against the harsh winds and heat of the desert. It’s all self contained so you don’t need much water to go in as there are seals stopping any water from evaporating.”

The Kazekage frowned as he looked the blueprints over. “There are no seals here.”

Naruto nodded. “The seals themselves are a family secret but that is what the greenhouses will look like once complete.”

“And what will this cost me and my village?”

Naruto smiled. “That’s the beauty of it. I’ll do three, free of charge. If you like them, you can hire my company to build more at our usual rate, despite us having to travel here from Konoha.”

The Kazekage frowned and sat back. “Any why are you offering this?”

Naruto smiled. “My company does more than just greenhouses. I am hoping to be able to set up a branch here in Suna since our villages are allies. The initial ones are free since our villages are allies and I wish to help. No one should have to struggle for food...” he looked to the side slightly as a dark look crossed his eyes. He knew the Kazekage saw it, being a Shinobi.

The man sat in his chair thinking for a while, looking down at the blueprints.

Naruto shrugged. “You don’t have to give me your answer right now. Just think about it and let me know your decision.”

The man shook his head. “How long would they take to make?”

Naruto smiled slightly. “It would take about a week to make the materials, but putting it together should only take a day or two. We can transport everything with my workers from Konoha in scrolls.”

The man nodded slowly. “I will think about it and send someone with my decision.”

Naruto nodded and bowed before leaving, knowing a dismissal when he heard one.

Naruto walked around the market streets, finding several things he knew certain people he knew would like. He bought them even though he wasn’t actually friends with them yet.

At the end of the day he retired to his hotel and frowned at Kakashi’s door, since he could tell the man was in there. Even though he’d told him he didn’t care what the man did, he had hired him as a body guard until he got back to Konoha. The man was supposed to tail him from the shadows but he hadn’t sensed the man since they got to the village.

He was slightly unhappy they didn’t have any ramen here, but he understood why. He settled down for the night, setting an alarm ward around the room before going to bed. He ignored the flares he felt in Gaara’s chakra overnight. It was none of his business and he couldn’t let anyone know Konoha has a Jinchūriki yet. It was too dangerous with him so young, even with how much training he had been doing.

Once morning came he walked around the town a bit before a masked Shinobi dropped down in front of him. “Lord Kazekage wishes to see you.”


End file.
